Areas under plumbing, in particular bathroom and kitchen sinks, are common areas of water leakage. This water leakage leads to countless problems including rotted wood, mold build-up and warped cabinet materials, odor release and rodent and insect attraction.
Nearly everyone has experienced one type of plumbing leak or another. The most common leak experienced is that under the bathroom and kitchen sink areas due to the frequency of use of such sinks. Bathroom and kitchen sink cabinets are normally designed and built from wood, often particularly water-sensitive pressed-wood or particle board. Unfortunately, such wood cabinets do not resist water but rather absorb it, with leakage thus resulting in damage to the wood. The most common damages are warping and mold build-up. Warping and mold build-up both require expensive replacement of the cabinetry. Additionally, water damage is not limited to wood cabinets but negatively affects all cabinet materials if left unattended. In addition, there are a number of different cabinet sizes produced by current manufacturers, which would ordinarily require different-sized leak pans to fit them; indeed, even nominally identically-sized cabinets may have differing interior dimensions.
The present invention will be invaluable to cabinet manufacturers, home building contractors and individuals already residing in completed homes. Contractors will especially benefit financially and maximize their profits since they will be relieved of liability for replacing damage to sink cabinets caused by initially overlooked plumbing leaks; furthermore, cabinets are often damaged by mortar and grout from sink and tile installation dripping down into the cabinetry, or similarly from dust and mud from drywall installation, and from other construction debris. Currently there is little in the way of products on the market that prevent water damage as set forth herein. Builders, contractors and/or homeowners are forced to replace their sink cabinets after they discover the water leakage problem too late or use some type of pot or pan to contain the leaking water from the faulty plumbing. None of these solutions is truly acceptable or comprehensive.